bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paul H K/Archive2
Delivery Van. Does the delivery van in Bully look like one of these? Milk float. Pictures are on bottom. Dan the Man 1983 09:01, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Few things. First of all stop being such a grammar Hitler. British English or American English is fine for spelling here, so it does not matter which version is used. If rumour is spelt rumor in an article then it's a fine spelling. Second of all, Ohmigod is the correct spelling for Oh my god when it is stated fast like Christy does. Dan the Man 1983 22:29, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked Edits like this one are non-negotiably unacceptable, and so you have been blocked for two days. Do it again and it'll be two weeks. McJeff 06:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Paul, Let me just add there is a 3 strikes ruling here. This is your first strike. Also if you feel the block wasn't fair then go to the Admin board and state your reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Rollback Since you've done a whole lot of good work on the wiki, I've given you Rollback rights. McJeff 19:02, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Well done Paul, now you have a tool to combat vandalism. Use it wisely, and don't get in edit wars with it. Dan the Man 1983 22:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Opinion needed. Check out Talk:Weapons in Bully for a current dispute and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 05:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Question. But where do you get these names for characters from? Dan the Man 1983 14:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd like you to answer this question. McJeff 16:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Be a long wait dude, I asked a week back haha. Dan the Man 1983 16:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::If he doesn't answer, we're going to have to assume he has no proof and start deleting articles I think. McJeff 19:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Question but was it Paul who started the Townsfolk list in the List of Characters in Bully article on Wikipedia? Dan the Man 1983 08:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::To admit, there were no sources. I just picked random names from the list. But please don't delete them. I mean, there are a few pages matched up to Townsfolk without sources, like Miss Rushinski (wasn't my work). By the way, it wasn't me who started that list. If I'm not wrong, it was one of those fly-by random editors. Paul H K 12:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::So let me get this straight, to name a townsfolk character, you just randomly picked a name from the list for them? Even if it means inserting false information. Dan the Man 1983 12:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes. But it was only for the unmatched ones. Articles like Mr. Sullivan and the already named ones were sourced from the abovementioned list. Paul H K 12:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I could block you for inserting possible false information, But I will assume good faith and issue you with a warning. Do not name any unnamed townsfolk again unless you know for certain the characters name. This is your last warning. Dan the Man 1983 12:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I need a list of the ones you named randomly cause they need to be deleted. Dan the Man 1983 12:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh well...here's the list. Sigh. *Alfred *Mr. Carmichael *Freeley *Fenwick *Mr. Johnson *Nick Charles *Krakauer *Theo All my hard work gone to waste. I think I better take a wikibreak. Paul H K 12:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Damn right a wikibreak. I'm blocking you for two weeks for deliberately inserting false information into the wiki and revoking your rollback rights permanently. McJeff 14:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::That has been redefined to three weeks for false information and a poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 19:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::That list is a lie too. Dan the Man 1983 15:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Unblocked. Paul, you have now been unblocked since I think you was blocked long enough. Happy editing and welcome back. Dan the Man 1983 21:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Indefinitely blocked The sockpuppetry was the last straw. Goodbye, Paul. McJeff 05:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Its a shame, you was a good editor once Paul. Dan the Man 1983 06:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC)